User talk:Lol lee lol
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Full Circle page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 22:22, November 5, 2015 (UTC) I have answered your question about formatting on my talk page: User_talk:Dragonrider52. Feel free to ask me any questions you may have, and I'll do the same :) Question about Ty Borden's age: I have heard from multiple sources that Ty is two years older than Amy. Since Amy is 15 in Season 1, that would make Ty 17 in Season 1. However, currently Ty is listed as 19 on his wiki page. Do you know which is correct? Also, is there any reason that the Amy Fleming page is not completely in English? Thanks. Dragonrider52 (talk) 00:18, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Well... I honestly don't know. I thought it was 3 years with Amy and since she's 15 I kind of assumed it was because Ty's birthday was passed and not Amy's. The point where I'm at (season 4) they haven't really established the birthday date and after trying to look it up I didn't find anything concrete so I went with the number given in the old description. I just noticed for Amy. I'm so sorry this is my fault. I saw that someone deleted pretty much the entire page so I only did a rollback on it and didn't check the content. I can get onto the translation right now if you want or if you have another source to replace it with I will leave it to you (my first language is French and it's in French so it won't be a problem if you want me to translate it) --Lol lee lol (talk) 02:21, November 21, 2015 (UTC) It's fine if you want to translate it. I really only know English, so I am no help with translation. I believe that if you go far enough back into the diffs, the descriptions will all be in English, but some of the information is not updated. That could help if you wanted to see how it used to look before someone decided to mess with it. Dragonrider52 (talk) 02:57, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I don't know how much we can trust this but I just find something saying "Age : 17 years old in season 1 - 25yo in season 9" so I'd go with that. Also no problems, I'll get onto Amy as soon as I get the chance :) --Lol lee lol (talk) 05:13, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Ok, that sounds good :) I'll keep looking for infromation that needs to be updated in character infoboxes. Dragonrider52 (talk) 20:08, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Have you begun the process to become admin? I saw that you posted on the VetGeek's page. I have noticed we have no active admin and keep getting spammers who are messing up our pages, and there is no one to block them. Dragonrider52 (talk) 23:52, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Well more or less. I figured that I should try contacting the only admin of the site to see if there was any possibility of having some sort of feedback. I thought about giving it at least a week than trying to go through Wikia process for the case if there isn't any active admin on a webside. Note that it was like a day before you join so if you think you'd be better suited than be to be it I'm not really there to argue although I guess we could split the charges if it comes to it :) --Lol lee lol (talk) 02:24, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I'm happy to let you be the admin. However, as the admin, I think you can give me some elevated permissions like being able to rollback quickly and so on, which would be useful I think. Dragonrider52 (talk) 02:31, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh yes it would. My first idea was to try and put a logo for the wiki, maybe a background of the ranch, definetly rethink the navigation menu who could use link to seasons and stuff. --Lol lee lol (talk) 02:38, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Have you put in a request to become an administrator/bureaucrat for the wiki? I know you said you wanted to wait a week. If you haven't or have changed your mind, let me know. I put in a request today because I didn't think you had and want to make sure we can start to clean up the wiki as soon as possible. If you still want to do it, can you please reply and we can both try to become admins/bureaucrats. I was told that I needed to discuss this before trying to "adopt" the wiki and then I am supposed to post our conversation so the global admins can see it. Dragonrider52 (talk) 03:13, November 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, I was taking some time off. I definitely think that at least one of us should get a "promotion". Like we talked, there are a few stuff that could help the website like improving the navigation bar, the background, the website logo. Maybe even the favicon if someone can make one. If it's either you or me (or both of us) that can do it I will still run it by you to know what you think before doing some bigger changes like those. On a non-related note, sorry for my time off, I will start my translation back later today :) --Lol lee lol (talk) 17:32, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Lol lee lol, will you be continuing work on the Amy Fleming page? I noticed you haven't worked on it in a while. Thanks. Dragonrider52 (talk) 01:52, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I know, I'm sorry about that. I am returning to my old schedule tomorrow though so I will most than likely be returning to editing the wiki by the end of the week. Sorry for my really long absence. --Lol lee lol (talk) 03:04, January 14, 2016 (UTC) OK, sounds good. :) Dragonrider52 (talk) 03:06, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Homepage and website layout Hello, I'd like to help with expanding and improving this wiki, so I have a few suggestions to make the wiki look more profesional. - Maybe you can add a background to the wiki, by using one of these pictures (or another one): - I think it would look better if you add a graphic wordmark, instead of a text wordmark. Maybe you can use one of these: - I made a Favicon, you can use. It's the heartland logo, and I already made it transparent, it probably only needs to get resized now: - Maybe you can add stuff to the home page like, polls or other stuff. -- Labrats1510 I really like the Favicon you've made. Also, I will look into a background once I get back later today, I know the green one is not the best. I will address other points too in a few hours, I just wanted to put a quick answer in before I leave. Thanks for your work :) PS: when editing someone page, think about putting your signature in before publishing (there's a button on top). That way it's easier to follow a conversation. --Lol lee lol (talk) 14:53, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! I'm sorry for not using a signature, on other wikis they have Message Walls, so I've never used a talk page before. I saw there isn't a page for Season 8 & 9 yet, do you still wanna make them? I just started watching Heartland again, so I haven't seen those seasons yet, so I don't know if it's a good idea if I make them, since I don't know what characters will appear and what happens during those seasons. -- Labrats1510 (talk) 15:17, March 27, 2016 (UTC)